


I Hate Rapists Too

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Burning Body, Gen, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Out of Character Mickey Milkovich, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Colin Milkovich, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Protective Jamie Milkovich, Protective Joey Milkovich, Protective Tony Milkovich, Scared Mickey Milkovich, Terry Milkovich Bashing, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, Torture, Tortured Terry Milkovich, almost everyone is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Iggy closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “I’m gonna kill him.”"Huh?"“I’m gonna get Colin, gonna grab my fucking shotgun, and blow his fucking brains out."When Ian tells Iggy what Terry has done to his two youngest siblings, Iggy finally snaps.
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Iggy Milkovich, Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	I Hate Rapists Too

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Colin's dialogue in S02E08 "I hate rapists, too" when they were hunting Frank down.
> 
> Please be sure to read all of the tags! This is my first rather graphic fic (not as graphic as other fics I'm sure but still a bit gory). Like it says in the tags, almost everybody in this fic is out of character (especially Mickey cause I was exploring headcanons in this fic) so if you don't like that, I suggest not reading. If you plan on staying, hope you enjoy!!

Mickey finishes pouring himself a cup of coffee when Ian’s hands grip his waist and spin him around, pinning him against the counter and kissing him hard, all tongues and teeth and stealing the air from his lungs in seconds. He almost spills his cup pressing his hands against the counter to keep himself upright, feeling Ian press against him and almost bend him backward. Mickey grunts in mild surprise when Ian’s hands grip his hips, lifting him just slightly as if to place him on the counter, but Mickey pulls back with a breathless laugh. “Hey, I gotta go.”

“Five minutes?” Ian murmurs, his eyes glinting with mischief. Ever since this Bipolar bullshit started, Ian’s sexual drive has been getting higher and higher and Mickey is having a hard time keeping up. He boasts about how much he can take, but even he’s starting to get tired out. Mickey’s sure they’re fucking more than they’re sleeping at this point. 

Mickey runs a hand through Ian’s growing greasy hair and sighs, tilting his head away when Ian dips down to kiss at his neck. “Go take a shower and we’ll go to lunch later like you promised.” 

Ian huffs but pulls back, a slight pout on his face. “Fine.”

Mickey smiles and manages to steal one more short kiss before he squeezes out from between Ian and the counter, taking his coffee with him. Ian watches him go, not making any effort to hide his disappointment. 

Iggy comes out a few moments later, finishing up a can of coke with a loud burp. Ian scrunches his nose up and plops down at the kitchen table, tapping the table absentmindedly. Iggy shuffles through the fridge with a low whistle, grumbling after a moment and shutting it a bit too hard. He stands there, thinking, before he looks at Ian with a slight head tilt. “How long have you two been dating again?”

Ian is taken aback by the question for a few seconds, shrugging as he thinks. “Few years.” 

“Were you two fucking before Svetlana?”

Ian clicks his tongue, nodding. “Yeah, we were.”

Iggy sits across from Ian, propping his feet up on the table and pulling out his switchblade, starting to scrub some dirt - or made dried blood - off of it. “So how the hell did she get into the picture? I’ve always known Mickey was gay so I was surprised when I was told he got married to a woman, kid and all.”

“You knew?” Ian asks, surprised.

“Well, yeah,” Iggy scoffs. “I practically raised him. Know how they say parents always know? Terry and Laura were hardly parents, so they never figured it out. I knew for sure when he hit thirteen.”

“Oh,” Ian says softly, thinking back to Fiona. She said she knew, too. Frank never cared when he found out and Monica didn’t have any reaction - Fiona raised him, and she told him she knew. 

“So Svetlana? Mandy said he married her cause he knocked her up, but sleeping with prostitutes wasn’t ever his thing,” Iggy goes on, holding his switchblade up to the light. “He slept with Angie, but she slept with everybody. Tried to sleep with Mandy, too. She was the definition of town slut, y’know, before she met Toby.” 

Ian chuckles, rubbing his face tiredly. “Yeah, you’re right about that.”

“That she was the definition of a town slut?”

“Well- yeah, but the prostitute thing,” Ian explains. “Terry set it all up.”

Iggy pauses, eyebrows rising as he looks at the Gallagher. “Huh?”

“Yeah,” Ian shrugs, “he caught us one day fucking on the couch and beat the shit out of us.”

Iggy shifts, setting his blade down and giving him his full attention. “That explains the bruises on his wedding day.”

“Mhm,” he grunts. “After he knocked Mickey out, he held me at gunpoint and called for the “Russian.” Next thing we know, Terry is holding them at gunpoint and telling Svetlana to “fuck the faggot out of him.” So… she did. Knocked her up apparently.”

Iggy’s face is grave, blue eyes narrowing a bit. “So… Svetlana raped my brother?”

Ian shrugs. “I guess. I mean, Terry made them, so-”

They jump when glass shattering just a few feet away from them breaks through the tense air, looking up to find Mickey standing by the sink, body tense, shaking, and face twisted in anger. “What the fuck, Ian?!”

“What?” Ian glares back. 

“Why the fuck are you telling him that shit?” Mickey hisses, gesturing to Iggy. He suddenly turns on Iggy, making his brother shift in surprise. “And you! Don’t you go telling anyone that shit! It’s my business, okay?!”

Iggy doesn’t say anything, just watches his brother as he turns back on Ian. Iggy sees the broken coffee mug shattered against the counter and spilling into the sink. He frowns, looking at the couple as they fight about the conversation. Iggy didn’t mean to piss Mickey off - hell, he didn’t know the conversation was gonna go this way. He was curious about how Svetlana was brought into the picture, especially because it was due to her pregnancy. From what he knew of his brother, it just didn’t make sense. 

Back when they were younger, probably around the time Iggy was only seventeen, he spent a good ten minutes talking to his siblings about the importance of protection. He himself had just knocked a girl up on accident, and since they were both way too young for that shit, she left town to get an abortion. He targeted the topic mostly to Mandy, telling her to make sure her partners always wear protection and to accept nothing less. Colin seemed the most disinterested, but he followed Iggy’s advice. Mickey, being eleven and not even hitting puberty yet, had asked him where to even get protection. Cue Iggy taking the two youngest Milkovichs to the store to show them what to always look for. He even showed Mandy the morning after pills just to be safe, even though she was only ten. Better safe than sorry. 

Iggy knows they both took it seriously. Mandy once complained about how her last almost-hookup tried to go in bare and she kicked him out when he refused to wear a condom. Mickey snorted in disbelief, putting in his two cents that condoms aren’t even that bad and that the guy is a pansy. 

So when Iggy got the news Svetlana was knocked up, he was very taken aback. 

Mickey _never_ went without protection. 

He only knows this because he’s found countless empty condom boxes in Mickey’s room over the years. Mickey slept around a lot - not as much as Mandy - but he was safe at least. Mandy was too, though she was better at cleaning up her shit than Mickey. 

But now it all makes sense. This whole thing with Svetlana was against Mickey’s will. Iggy almost scoffs in disbelief. Typical Terry. 

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Mickey snaps, turning on his heel and marching out of the kitchen. Ian growls and sits back, crossing his arms angrily. Moments later, the front door slams shut. 

Iggy whistles lowly. “That went well.”

Ian scoffs. “He acts like that’s the worst thing Terry’s ever done.”

Iggy frowns. “That’s a bold thing to say.” 

Ian glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “No, I mean… Remember when he raped Mandy? No offense to Mick, but I’m sure that’s probably the worst thing he’s done.”

It takes a whole minute for Iggy to speak. “What?”

Ian looks at him, waving his hand a bit. “Y’know, a few years back when he raped and got her pregnant? Done it a few times, according to her, but it stopped after she got pregnant. Had to raise money to abort it and shit.”

Iggy slowly pulls his feet off of the table, sitting up and looking at Ian seriously. “So… Terry raped Mandy - multiple times - and got her pregnant, and he hired a Russian prostitute to rape Mickey to make him straight, and then forced him to marry her?”

“Yeah,” Ian nods, sighing and leaning back in his seat, not seeming to notice the tension growing. “You got a sick father, man.” 

For once, Iggy can agree with the Gallagher. 

“Hey, Mands, can I ask you something?” Iggy asks, tucking his phone between his shoulder and head as he looks through their mail, tossing aside all of Terry’s bill notices. 

“Sure,” she answers through the phone. 

“So, Ian told me something and I want you to be completely honest with me,” he starts, setting the mail down. 

“Okay?” she says slowly, confused. 

“Did dad rape you?”

It’s quiet for a few moments. A shaky breath of air breaks the silence. “Why?”

“Mandy.”

She sighs shakily. “Um… yeah, he did. A few times whenever he got drunk. Mistook me for mom…” 

Iggy closes his eyes, keeping his voice steady. “Did he get you pregnant?”

A pause. “Yeah…” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iggy asks, voice softening. 

Mandy clears her throat. “Didn’t think you’d care.”

“Mandy, I just found out my father raped my baby sister and hired a prostitute to rape my baby brother,” Iggy says, voice starting to thicken with anger. “I raised you both- in what way do you think I wouldn’t care? I’m so pissed right now, I feel like if he came in right now, I’d blow his fucking brains out.”

Another pause. “He… did what?”

Iggy’s throat tightens. “Svetlana. He hired Svetlana to rape Mickey- to make him straight. It’s how she got knocked up and… why Terry hitched them.”

Mandy makes a small noise, something that sounds like a cry. “Oh my God…” 

“You didn’t know either?”

“No, I had no idea… I knew about Ian and Mickey after the marriage but I didn’t… know how they met…” 

Iggy closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna get Colin, gonna grab my fucking shotgun, and blow his fucking brains out,” Iggy growls out, pulling his phone away and hanging up before Mandy can say anything. 

“What the _fuck?!”_ Colin shouts, punching his fist against the wall. Iggy can see a slight crack form. Colin runs a hand through his curly hair, anger clear in his eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Mandy confessed and Mickey basically did as well,” Iggy says blankly. “He ever done anything like that to you?”

“Fuck no,” Colin scowls, shaking his head in disgust. “You?”

“No,” Iggy shakes his head. 

Colin inhales sharply and pats his pockets for a lighter, flicking it on over and over again, almost like a fidget toy. He shakes his head and looks at Iggy. “What’re we gonna do?”

Iggy clicks his tongue, turning to pull open their dresser and search through his unorganized clothes, pulling out his handgun and clicking the magazine in. “Gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch.”

Mickey looks up from his half-eaten breakfast when the front door opens, tensing up when he sees his father walking in. He lowers his eyes, listening to him grumble and stomp his way past him for the fridge. Ever since Mickey came out at the Alibi, the two have been walking a very thin line. Terry got let out early on a warning - like usual - and the two have been keeping their distance. 

“Where’s your faggot boyfriend?” Terry grounds out, setting down a case of beer beside Mickey on the counter.

Mickey shrugs. “Out. Why do you care?”

Terry shakes his head, cracking a bottle open with a scowl. “Fucking disgusting…” 

Mickey bites his tongue, turning sharply and dumping his plate into the sink. He doesn’t want to deal with his homophobic jackass of a father right now. He’s tired, he’s annoyed, and he’s growing more and more worried by the day with Ian. Mickey still refuses to send him to the nuthouse despite Fiona’s constant pestering, scared of what that place could do to him - how it’d change him. But even now, Mickey’s not sure he’s doing the right thing. With every passing day, Ian strays further away from the Ian Mickey once knew.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a loud crash and Terry’s shout of pain. He whirls around, eyes widening when he finds Colin and Jamie shoving Terry to the ground where shards of glass and beer lie, kicking and stomping on him until Colin lifts the case of beer and slams it on Terry’s head, knocking him out cold. Mickey gapes at them, taken aback by the sudden but very bold attack. “What… the fuck?”

“Sorry,” Colin sighs, tossing aside the broken neck of the bottle he crashed over Terry’s head. “Had to catch him by surprise.”

“What’re you doing? He’ll fucking kill you for that,” Mickey hisses, stepping over the glass carefully. 

“Not if we kill him first,” Colin says in his usual joking tone, but it’s tight. Jamie chuckles, cracking his knuckles. 

Mickey stares at them. “You’re… What-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Colin says, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the kitchen. “You and Ian able to stay at Gallagher’s tonight?”

Mickey follows him numbly, glancing over his shoulder at Terry. “I- yeah, we can? Why?”

“Do that,” Colin says, ignoring his question. “Right now.”

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?” Mickey demands, snatching his arm from Colin’s grip. “The fuck are you guys doing?”

“I said don’t worry about it,” Colin repeats, oddly calm. “Just do this for me, okay? Go to Gallagher’s tonight. Go do that weird couple shit you guys like doing and I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay?”

Mickey looks at him skeptically, trying to read Colin’s expression. After a few beats, his shoulders slump and he nods curtly. “Fine.”

Colin nods curtly in return and watches as Mickey disappears down the hall and into his bedroom to change. 

“Wakey wakey,” Iggy says in a mocking tone, patting Terry’s cheek a bit harshly as he comes to. “How ya feeling, pops?”

“The fuck…?” Terry groans, lifting his head slowly and squinting at his first-born. He blinks a couple of times before he spots Colin behind Iggy, scowling at his other son. “Colin, you little- what?” He pauses when he notices his hands are bound to the arms of a chair, wrists wrapped over and over again in duck tape to keep him in place. He notices his ankles and torso are in the same condition. “The fuck is this?!”

“Thoughts rapists were bad, dad,” Colin says bluntly, staring down at his lighter with a dark look in his eyes. “I mean, you constantly beat up any rapist you saw, especially if they were child rapists.”

“Yeah, and?” Terry bites out, struggling in his chair. “The fuck is this about?”

“It’s about Mickey and Mandy,” Iggy grits out, towering over his father for the first time ever. “It’s about what you did to them, you sick bastard.”

Terry’s face scrunches up. “The hell you on about, kid?” He glances around the room, noticing Jamie leaning against the wall by the front door. Joey is standing by the windows, curtains drawn and covered in blackout sheets. Terry looks down, frowning when he sees black sheets covering the tiles of the kitchen. 

Iggy scoffs, pacing in front of his father. “Don’t act like you don’t remember. I found out. I found out how Mickey and Svetlana _really_ got together.”

Terry hardly reacts. “Okay?”

Iggy resists the urge to strangle the man. “Because he’s gay, you hired a fucking prostitute to rape him?!”

Terry’s eyes squint, lips twitching in disbelief. “Women can’t rape men, Iggy. Only men can rape whatever. In reality, it was more like he raped her-”

He’s cut off by Iggy punching him, hard. He shakes his hand out, growling down at his sputtering father. “Shut the fuck up about that. Anyone can be raped, and you had a woman rape your own fucking son!”

Terry spits blood out, shaking his head. “So what? I ain’t raising no faggot kid.” 

Iggy grabs him by the collar of his shirt and swings his head forward, enjoying the cry Terry lets out when his head hits his nose, feeling it crack under his temple. He drops Terry back down, sneering down at him. “Raising?” he scoffs, shaking his head. “Like you did that. _I_ raised him, dad. I raised all three of them!” he snaps, gesturing to Colin.

Terry growls, blood dripping down his mouth. “Keep telling yourself that. Who paid for this house, huh? Paid for your food and heating-”

“You didn’t even do that!” Iggy shouts. “Ma did that shit! Legally! You spent all the money you got on more guns, more drugs- you didn’t give a shit about us!”

Terry glares at him but doesn’t say a word. Iggy grits his teeth, jolting a bit when Colin sets a hand on his shoulder and nods for him to step back. Iggy takes a deep breath to calm his anger, moving aside to let Colin take his place in front of their dad. Colin stares down at him, gaze cold. “You always told me to beat the shit out of any rapist I saw, right?”

Terry licks blood off of his lip and spits it out, sighing irritably. “Going by your stupid brother’s logic, you plan on beating up Mickey’s wife?”

Colin’s expression doesn’t change. “We know what you did to Mandy.”

A few beats pass before Terry’s face falls, panic flaring in his eyes. “I-”

“You raped your own daughter,” Colin says lowly, his hand anxiously flicking at his lighter. “You raped my baby sister. Not even once - no, _multiple_ times! And you got her fucking pregnant!” 

Terry hardly has time to react to the slew of punches Colin lands on him, his broken nose cracking further and his eye beginning to swell up. Blood pools in his mouth, spilling past his lips and staining his shirt. Colin finally steps back, shaking his bleeding knuckles out with a frustrated grunt. “Sick bastard…” 

Terry chuckles suddenly, looking at his sons and nephews with raised brows. “So, this is your little plan, huh? Beat the hell out of me while I’m taped down? What do you plan on doing once you free me?”

This time, Iggy laughs. Terry looks at him in confusion, eyes locking with Iggy’s hateful glare. “What makes you think we’re gonna free you?”

“You guys seen Ian?” Mickey asks, coming downstairs in the Gallagher household to find Ian’s siblings mingling about. 

“No, why?” Fiona asks, peering through the opening between the kitchen and living room at him. 

“He never responded to my text about us staying here tonight,” Mickey sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno if he went to my place. Colin wanted us to stay here tonight- something to do with my dad, I think. Not sure.” 

Lip turns his body on the couch to face him, frowning. “Maybe he’s staying late at work?”

“God, I hope not,” Mickey grumbles, moving to grab his shoes. “I’ll run by my place to see if he’s there then head to Boystown.”

“Call if you need us, okay?” Fiona says, shooting him a motherly worried look. 

Mickey smiles tightly and nods, pulling on his coat and leaving the Gallagher house. 

“-should cut off another.” Mickey pauses at Jamie’s words as he enters the Milkovich house, quietly closing the door behind him. He hears a garbled, pained noise, followed by the click of a switchblade. “Cut off the ring next.”

Mickey moves to take a step forward, stopping when he hears a muffled shout of pain, the echoing sound of blade against bone hitting his ears. Mickey freezes, quickly moving to press his back to the wall to stay hidden. Were his brothers torturing someone? Who? And why? They usually let him know about this shit so he doesn’t walk in on it, like now. Mickey isn’t one to enjoy excessive amounts of blood and gore. Growing up, he learned horror movies were his least favorite because of this, and the first time he partook in a torture scene with his cousins, he threw up at the end of it. 

Terry called him a pussy, but Mickey can’t help being queasy about this shit. 

Gathering his nerves, he peers around the wall, quickly finding the group in the kitchen. He pales at the sight, mouth falling open as his mind struggles to wrap around what he’s seeing. 

Iggy, Colin, Jamie, and Joey are surrounding Terry, who is bound to a chair in duck tape, practically painted red. He sees Joey finish cutting off his left ring finger, noticing that four other fingers are missing as well. His throat tightens as he continues to examine his father’s condition. Terry’s right eye is swollen shut and bleeding, temple and cheek cut open probably from knuckles. His mouth is currently covered by Colin’s hand, fingers digging into his cheek harshly. He sees something bloody on Terry’s chest and slowly moves into the living room to see, peering between Iggy and Joey to find a word carved onto his father’s chest. 

_Rapist._

“Ig…?” Mickey calls out quietly, finally making his presence known. 

Iggy pauses, straightening up and turning to look at him. Mickey steps back a bit, eyeing his blood-soaked hands. The other three look between the two brothers, Terry struggling weakly behind them. Iggy looks at Colin sharply. “Thought you told him to go to Gallagher’s?”

“I did,” Colin mutters, tightening his grip on Terry’s face when he tries to shout again. “ _Shut up._ ”

“What’re you guys doing?” Mickey asks, staring at the bloody letters carved into Terry’s skin. He feels a bit light-headed at the sight. 

Iggy clears his throat, wiping his hands on his jeans. It hardly cleans off the blood on his hands. “Um… what’re you doing home?”

“Don’t avoid my question,” Mickey tries to sound firm, but his voice comes out weak. He can’t pull his eyes away despite the nausea curling in his gut. 

Jamie moves towards him, blocking the sight of his bloody father. “Let’s go to the other room,” he says quietly, setting a hand on his arm and guiding him down the hall for Iggy and Colin’s room. Jamie closes the door behind them and sighs, leaning against it and looking at the younger Milkovich. “You okay?”

“What are you guys doing?” Mickey asks, voice a bit strangled. 

Jamie thunks his head back against the door gently, sighing again. “Torturing Terry before we kill him.”

“Tor- you’re killing him?!” Mickey almost shouts, eyes wide in fear. “How- you guys can’t-”

“We’ve been at this all afternoon, he’s not getting away,” Jamie murmurs. “He’s not gonna hurt us.” 

“You don’t know that,” Mickey hisses, his hands beginning to tremble. Jamie almost winces at his voice - Mickey was always the one most cautious around Terry, always playing on the safe side to stay out of his wrath. The first time Mickey ever stood up to him was when he came out as gay. “Why are you even- why now?”

Jamie taps his foot a bit, unsure if he should tell the truth or not. He clears his throat and looks down. “Ian told Iggy some awful things.”

Mickey looks confused for a moment before it clicks. “What- the deal with Svetlana?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey shakes his head, voice thick in his throat. “No- why are you guys killing him for that? It was nothing. It’s in the past.”

Jamie frowns at him. “Mickey, he hired a woman to rape you.”

“So what?”

Jamie is shocked for a moment, but the more he watches Mickey, the more he realizes what’s wrong. Mickey always was one to downplay serious issues involving him. “He also raped Mandy and got her pregnant.”

Mickey’s head shoots up, eyes wide in pure surprise. “What…?”

Jamie nods grimly. “Few years back, apparently. Ian helped her raise the money to abort it.”

Mickey feels a stab of hurt and anger at the knowledge Ian knew about this and never told him, nor did Mandy. Then again, he didn’t tell Mandy about how he and Svetlana really met. “He raped her?”

“Couple times.”

“Oh my God,” Mickey murmurs, sinking down onto Colin’s bed. 

Jamie nods slowly. “Yeah. Iggy and Colin… they came to us the other day, planning this whole thing out. Wanted to see him suffer after everything he put all of you through. Iggy plans on blowing his brains out before he can pass out from all the blood loss.”

Mickey looks up, eyes still wide. “You guys really are gonna kill him?”

“Yup,” Jamie nods again, turning to open the door. “Go back to Gallagher’s. We’ll let you know when the mess is gone.”

Mickey hangs his head low as Jamie closes the door behind him, unable to fully process the information given to him. Terry raped Mandy? He raped his little sister? And now his brothers and cousins were torturing and planning on _murdering_ him, once and for all. Mickey never believed this day would come. 

His dad is going to die. 

Mickey can’t tell if he’s scared, upset, or ecstatic. 

He slowly makes his way out of his brothers’ room, inching along the wall of the hallway towards the living room. He hears Iggy hiss out “He’s gonna pass out soon. Give me the shotgun.”

“You don’t have the balls to do it,” Terry spits out, but his voice is weak. _Weak._ Mickey has never heard that before. 

“Try me,” Iggy sneers. 

“Where’s Mick?” Colin murmurs, the sound of a gun clicking open and loading reaching Mickey’s ears. 

Mickey quickly sneaks past the living room opening to the front door, opening and shutting the door. He holds his breath, hearing Jamie hum out “He just left. Sent him back to Gallagher’s.”

Mickey quietly presses against the wall, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Joey chuckles, a pained noise from Terry following. “Should I go ahead and call up Tony for the grave?”

“Yeah,” Colin answers. “Tell him we’re burning his body first though.”

“Got it.”

“You are a bunch of pussy faggots!” Terry spits out, voice still weak but full of anger. “You don’t have the fucking guts to pull the trigger, boy!” Mickey flinches, knowing how much Iggy hates being called that. He hears the shotgun cock. “I will get out of here and you all will fucking pay- angh!”

“Shut your fucking mouth already,” Iggy states coldly. Mickey chances a glance around the wall, quickly hiding again when he sees Iggy had shoved the barrel of the gun into Terry’s mouth. He holds his breath, heart pumping rapidly with anxiety. There’s no way this is happening. Terry will somehow get out of this - he always does. He’s going to kill his brothers and his cousins, and then he’ll come after him, and then find Mandy and kill her too. Terry always wins - he _always wins._

_BAM!_

Mickey gasps at the echoing sound of the shotgun going off, the splatter of blood hitting the floor and wall ringing in Mickey’s ears. He covers his mouth, nausea curling and making bile rise in his throat. He hears Jamie laugh, a sick, cruel laugh. “Not so tough now, huh?”

“Never thought I’d see this day,” Colin hums. “He’s finally gone, guys.”

“Thank fuck,” Iggy grumbles, dropping the shotgun. “Tony on his way, Joey?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey stands there, frozen, as he listens to the four of them move around. He hears a blade cutting through tape, a body hitting the floor, being dragged across the floor, muttered curses, and sounds of disgust. He’s not sure how much time passes until the front door opens next to him, lifting his head to meet Tony’s surprised gaze. Tony wordlessly closes the door and frowns, grabbing Mickey’s shoulder and pulling him close gently. Mickey falls against him, hating how he feels like a kid again, cowering away as Terry beats his brothers, running to his eldest cousin to keep him safe. Tony was one of the few he trusted to touch him at all like this. 

“Guys,” Tony calls out, wrapping an arm around Mickey while his free hand smooths his hair down, “when did Mickey get here?”

Mickey hears their footsteps rushing over. “Oh shit,” Colin mutters. Mickey tilts his face out of Tony’s chest, staring at the blood soaking Iggy’s hands, splattered across his clothes and arms. Iggy looks so guilty, face twisted as he meets Mickey’s eyes. 

“You heard, didn’t you?” Iggy asks softly, voice full of utter defeat. Mickey nods. Iggy sighs, wiping his hands over his shirt. “Sorry…” 

“Is he really dead?” Mickey whispers. 

“Yeah,” Jamie confirms, glancing at Joey. “He’s really dead, Mick.” 

The air is thick with tension, the others looking at one another nervously as they wait for Mickey’s reaction. Tony squeezes Mickey’s shoulder, leaning back a bit when he feels him shake. 

Then he’s laughing. 

Iggy and Colin look taken aback at Mickey’s laughter, glancing at each other as Mickey covers his mouth and hunches over, trying to hold back his laughter. When he stands up straight again, there’s a gleam in his eyes. “He’s fucking dead!”

He laughs again and Joey nervously slides in a chuckle, trying to ease the tension between all of them. They all jump when Mickey suddenly shoves past them, Colin quickly trying to reach for him to stop him, but it’s too late. Mickey tilts his head and stares down at his father’s body, a bitter smile still present on his face. 

Terry’s jaw is completely blasted off, the back of his neck open and bloody. He’s almost unrecognizable. Mickey laughs, nudging Terry’s body, feeling the dead weight. “He’s fucking dead…”

“Mick?” Iggy murmurs, approaching him slowly. 

Mickey runs a hand through his hair, staring a moment longer before he turns and throws up. 

Ian lifts himself up onto the open bed of Tony’s truck next to Mickey, setting a hand on his knee and squeezing gently. “How’re you doing?”

Mickey shrugs, not pulling his eyes away from his cousins and brothers. They’re finishing up digging a grave, Terry’s body wrapped up in a body bag nearby. 

Ian received a call from Iggy after he finished up a private show for a customer who paid him extra, updated on everything that happened. Ian was quite honestly surprised but not disappointed in hearing Terry has finally met his maker. Ian is fully aware of Mickey’s opinion on gore, and after hearing he saw Terry’s body and threw up, he rushed over as fast as he could to the burial site in the backyard of an empty, rundown house two streets over. 

“C’mere,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s shoulders and edging him closer, kissing the side of his head. 

Mickey leans into him, still watching. 

When the others climb out of the hole, moving to roll the bagged body into it, Mickey nudges Ian off of him and hops down, walking closer to where they roll Terry’s body into the grave. Ian follows, looking over his shoulder at the setting sun. It’s a good thing no one’s out this late. 

Jamie opens a case of gasoline and dumps it into the grave, coating the bagged body. Tony lights a smoke, taking a deep drag to ease the tension in his body. Iggy and Colin - cleaned of Terry’s blood - trail along the edge of the grave, staring down with dull eyes. It’s been a long day. 

When Jamie tosses the empty case aside, Tony takes another drag and nods his head a little, glancing at the others before he flicks his cigarette into the grave. The darkness shrinks away as the grave lights up in flames, illuminating their faces. Ian lingers behind them, watching the flames cast an oddly beautiful glow against Mickey’s skin. Mickey stares down into the flames, face void of any emotion. Joey is smirking at the sight, Tony looking nonchalant and Jamie seeming victorious. The only ones hardly showing any reaction are the sons of Terry. 

When the last glow of the sun fades from the sky, the flames casting the only light around them, Iggy and Jamie grab their shovels and start burying the flames, casting them into darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I hope he actually dies in the show I'm not even gonna lie I hate him so much
> 
> This is part of my Milkovich Siblings series so if you have any prompts regarding them, please comment them below! Kudos are appreciated as well!


End file.
